


The Prompt Ficlets

by dracoangelica



Series: The Tumblr Fic Collection [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlets, M/M, Other, prompt fics, tumblr back ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoangelica/pseuds/dracoangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien loves bread and Nathalie loves bubblebaths. Alya finds a miraculous and Nino has the worst double date ever.</p>
<p> A collection of unrelated ficlets of our favorite characters.  All one shots, all disconnected and all inspired by my followers on miraculoushistorien.tumblr.com.</p>
<p>Comments and feedback welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharon's Prompt = Adrien x Croissant

The Prompt:  
I challenge you to write about... ADRIEN x CROISSANT XD

     The first time he’d seen them had been when he was in his mother’s arms.

     The pastries were curled up like little moons, all stacked and uniform in the basket. They smelled like butter and love.  
His mother had bought a few, and in the park they sat, his eyes focused on the flaky and delicate treat. She pulled it into two, little flakes snowing down over her lap and into his hair. He munched the soft layers while she brushed him off, chuckling over the golden ‘snow’.

#

     When he was 10, his father forbid croissants from their house, citing butter content and concern over too much fat.

     Breakfast was fruit and yogurts supplemented by powdered proteins. They tasted of duty and responsibility with no spice of care to soften their tang. The chef knew that butter was life and ignored the order on the anniversary of his mother’s disappearance; a plate of the hot croissants appeared under a silver dome.  
The bread was flavored with tears but Adrien ate every crumb.

#

     She was bright and warm when she handed him the basket.

     “We always make too much on Sundays,” she chirped, pigtails bouncing. “Would you like one?”  
Adrien met blue eyes that glowed with kindness. The croissants were curled up like little moons in her basket, each one layers and layers of flaky pastry. He accepted, murmured a thank you. He broke it in half and then watched the crumbs as they bursting into flakes.

     “Oh no,” Marinette said, reaching out before she thought. He met her eyes as she brushed a crumb out of his hair, and it fell like golden snow between them. He inhaled and tasted butter and love.


	2. The Alyabug Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt from LooseScrewsLefty - More Alya/Ladybug. We need some LadyWifi in the world.

Prompt: Sooo, for the ship thingy, how do you feel about Alyabug? There really isn't enough Alyabug in the fandom, you know.

\- [LooseScrewsLefty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseScrewsLefty/pseuds/LooseScrewsLefty)

#

     Ladybug saw the Fox miraculous land next to Alya’s hand.

     “Don’t touch that!” she warned, stepping towards the girl.

     Alya looked up at her, eyes wide. Ladybug was her heroine, her idol, and everything that she’d seen as an ideal. She pulled her hand back.

     Chat had gone, their akuma was defeated and the two of them stood, staring down at the miraculous.

     “The minute you touch that Alya,” Ladybug warned her, stepping closer, “The minute you accept it, your life changes.” She looked to the side, “Forever.”

     Alya swallowed then looked up.

     For four years she’d followed Ladybug and Chat Noir. Had devoted her entire blog, her entire life to the exploits and successes of Paris’s superhero duo. She looked back down at the winking piece of jewelry, it’s little orange fox tail gleaming in the setting sun.

     “You don’t think I could handle it?”

     Ladybug stood, bit her lip then knelt next to her, cupping her cheeks.

     “Alya, if you take it, if you choose this,” she licked her lips and Alya suddenly realized how warm and present her hero was. Ladybug’s face was so close to her own, her gloved fingers like brands. “If you choose this, it all changes. Are you ready for that?”

     Alya’s heart hammered and the question burst out, “Could I be with you? Beside you?”

     Ladybug leaned back, stunned. “You would want that?”

     Alya reached up, her hands wrapping around Ladybug’s wrists, and she leaned forward, the impulse too hard to ignore. She pressed her lips against Ladybug’s her, hands resting on the other girl’s shoulder. Ladybug pulled back, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

     Alya used the moment of shock and snatched the fox miraculous in her fist.

     “I would do anything,” she said, as the kwami burst forth, “To be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might turn into a bigger and longer fic? IDK. But here it is for those of you who enjoy best friends turning into partners and kissing on each other. ;)
> 
> (Originally posted on miraculoushistorien.tumblr.com. Inspired by loosescrewslefty.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!


	3. Awkward Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Ficlet! Nino and Alya find themselves on an accidental double date with Paris's superhero duo

     Prompt:  Alya/Nino end up on an accidental and awkward double date with Paris's superhero duo. - [AristoKitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoKitty/pseuds/AristoKitty)

-

     You know, Nino thought that maybe he was cursed.

     It wasn’t so much that he always had bad luck, but the whole year had been a bag of weirdness.

     It all started when he’d been jerked out of his preferred spot at the back of his classroom and had just turned into a downhill slide from there.

     That was the day that Ladybug and Chat Noir had appeared, soon declaring themselves the defender of Paris and the champions of their citizens.

     Whenever they showed up, he found himself in weird situations. Like right now. Trapped in a mirror box with both the Parisian super-duo and his girlfriend.

     “Come with me to get some good photos,” he mimicked to Alya, who was sitting, knees up, next to him while Ladybug and Chat argued about methods to get themselves out of the current trap, “It’ll be a great time.”

     “Bitterness isn’t sexy, Nino,” Alya snapped back. Then she nudged him.

     “Hey, do you think that you can get some photos while we’re in here?”

     “And have the flash blind us all? The room is made of mirrors, Alya.”

     She sighed.

     “So um, sorry about this guys,” Chat Noir offered as Ladybug stood to push at a specific corner of their box. “Looked like you were having a good time?” He cast a knowing look at Nino. Nino blushed and looked at his camera. It was embarrassing to have the hero look at him as if he should understand some hidden language.

     “Yeah,” Ladybug said, “Is it a good date so far?”

     “I— um— er…” Alya stammered.

     “Here!” Ladybug said suddenly, “Try here Chat.”

    They both snapped up their heads and Chat leapt up at her words, and shouted out his attack of Cataclysm, slamming his hand down onto the spot Ladybug indicated.

     In a moment, their box shattered and they were all falling.

     A swing and a twist and Nino found himself snatched out of the air by Chat Noir.

     “You’re gonna have a better day dude, sorry to like, crash your date.” And then he was gone.

     Nino blinked as Alya was placed beside him and then the two bounced off, ready to save Paris.

     “So,” Alya said, her thumbs rolling over her screen, “What do you think?”

     The title of her next post? “My Double Date with Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

     Nino grinned and threw an arm around her shoulder. “Sounds perfect.”


	4. I get paid exactly enough to deal with this BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie POV after a long day of dealing with Agreste Bullshit

Prompt - Nathalie after a long day x chocolate and a bubble bath - [LilCocoaBean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCocoaBean/pseuds/LilCocoaBean)

#

     She walked into her townhouse and dropped her keys into the clay bowl that she kept at her door for that purpose. She reached up and pulled her clip out and shook out her hair, dark locks with one stripe of red threaded through.

     She stepped out of her heels and groaned at the luxury of spreading her toes and rolled her head around for a second. She wanted wine. She wanted chocolate and she wanted her bath.

     A mew from the corner made her smile and she knelt, stroking fingers through white fur.

     The Persian kitten had been a gift from one of Mr. Agreste’s clients but he’d never have accepted an animal into his home, no matter how distinguished the guest. With a scoop she had Bianca in on arm and made her way upstairs.

     The tub was her pride and joy. She’d had her coworker, Mr. Agreste’s driver, help her haul it up when she’d found it and restored it.

     A classic clawfoot tub. She’d set up an entire set of cabinets around it, candles in different states of melting surrounded her.

     With a twist of the knob she began to run the bath and set Bianca on the window sill, opening up the door so that she could roam the night. Next was the wine and chocolate, clothing shedding like petals of a rose.

     One more day of helping with Gabriel’s son. One more day of being a subpar substitute for a mother. One more day of having no power to change her circumstances.

     She poured soap liberally into the tub.

     But if she left? Who would know how to give Gabriel what he needed as well as balance it out for his son? If she were too appear too sentimental? She shook her head and sat down at her vanity, wiping away cosmetics, giving her eyes a break from mascara.

     One swipe then another and Nathalie began to recognize herself again.

     The tub was full when she’d done, and then she pinned her hair up, not in the tight and severe knot she wore for work, but in a loose batch of curls that framed her face, but kept it out of the soap. She lit her candles and turned off the light.

     It was only when she was leaned back, infused with the bone-deep warmth that only a hot bath could bring and wreathed in bubbles, shadows playing off of the suds that she felt the stress leave her.

     She held her chocolate in her mouth, her glass to the light and toasted herself. Because she’d made it. One more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads and comments! I appreciate all of the kudos and comments!
> 
> You can find me at miraculoushistorien.tumblr.com where I liveblog and post fanfiction as it's completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was inspired by sharontheawkwardfangirl.tumblr.com. 
> 
> You can find my liveblogs of Miraculous Ladybug over at miraculoushistorien.tumblr.com. Between episodes I like to do prompt challenges and roll through random pairings. Thank you for all comments and kudos!


End file.
